


Trap

by CavelyUme (orphan_account)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-24 02:10:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14945646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/CavelyUme
Summary: 魔王X恶魔，PWP。





	Trap

“陛下。”

Sam闭起眼睛，依旧背对着宫殿的大门。他听见三对脚步声，还有属于地狱的令人窒息的气味。他厌恶地皱了皱眉，一声沉闷的声响击打在鼓膜上。

死寂将他包围。他动了动嘴唇。“下去吧。”

两个手下闻声便如黑烟般消失了。Sam转过身；恶魔跪在地上，双手被铐在身后，那双诱人的绿眼睛里映着魔王高大的影子。Sam的目光在那张精致的面庞上停留了一会儿，双手不经意地攥成了拳。眼前那副皮囊上的一切都太过完美，与这丑陋的世界格格不入。

他想毁了那美。于是魔王朝恶魔走去，步伐轻盈如鬼魂般悄无声息，却又如地狱的极夜山雨欲来。恶魔仰起脑袋，眼神傲慢而放荡。

并且罪恶。Sam的手掌轻柔地托住了Dean的后脑勺，下一刻却猛地收紧，揪住Dean的头发逼他把头抬得更高。好看的脸上闪过一刹痛苦的神情，恶魔不满地发出毒蛇吐信般的声音。Sam再一次想起这极致的美是来自地狱的，那个魔王最为唾弃的地方——尽管Sam的血管里同样流着地狱的血，这让他和他所鄙夷的生物几乎没了区别。

唯一的区别是他更强大。他是胜者，而胜者为王。

他是这个世界的王，那意味着纵然恶魔再桀骜不驯，也不得不臣服于他脚下。

他抚摸着Dean的皮肤，指腹所经之处留下一道道狰狞的血口。它们让Dean看起来更加迷人，他想着，被这张布满邪恶与诱惑的罪证的容貌深深吸引。他留下的伤痕以惊人的速度愈合了，红色的血印越减越淡，最终融进了白皙的皮肤里。

“你没法毁了我的，”Dean得意的笑如魔音绕耳，“Sammy……”

最后那个词像一个燃着的火把，将愤怒的火焰传遍他全身。恶魔被Sam单手从地上拎起，转身扔到了墙壁上；在Dean的身体砸上地面前Sam便出现在他身侧，抬手掐住了他的脖子。

“我能。”他平静地说，嘴唇衔住Dean的耳垂又迅速松开，“别挑战我，Dean。”

恶魔显然是想把他激怒并且抱着必胜的决心。Dean轻佻地扬起眉毛，转头突然咬住Sam的唇，粗鲁地在他口腔里扫荡一通，把恶魔的污秽气息留在每一个角落。

然后他被魔王冷酷地推开。Dean不悦地咬住下唇，随即被翻身压在墙上，脸颊紧贴着冰冷的金漆。

“我说了别挑战我。”

“你说你能毁灭我。”恶魔冷笑起来，“这就是你的能耐？”

作为回应Sam只是打了个响指，与此同时Dean的衬衫像被一只无形的利爪在转瞬之间撕成碎片，如血色的雪花落在地上。Sam站在他身后将他紧紧压住，让裸露在空气里的乳头与墙壁吻在一起。舌尖扫过后颈，恶魔兴奋地抽了口气，铐在背后的双手抓住了Sam的皮带，熟练地把它解开。

“自制力，huh？”他挑逗着问，随即被Sam用吻切断。

恶魔的手还在Sam腰上戏弄。Sam把皮带从那双手里冷不防抽出，末端打在Dean的手腕上留下一条红印。

“既然你这么想要，”他用皮带蒙住恶魔的眼睛，那双美丽的，却会不时被黑色吞没的眼睛，“不如叫上外面的所有人……”

Dean的手隔着裤子摩挲着他的下体。“Wow，性爱狂欢？”

“不。”Sam低声回答，这次不紧不慢地解下Dean的皮带扔在一边，把裤子和内裤一并脱到膝盖之下，一只手抓着一边的臀部，在穴口附近打转。“让他们看着我用手指把你操到只会叫不能射。”

对于这个异想天开的主意恶魔发出怪异的笑声。“既然你这么说了。”Dean微微偏转过头，隔着深棕色的皮带Sam仿佛仍能看见那双绿得刺目的眼睛。他看到恶魔扬起嘴角，宫殿里的沉寂随即被一阵骚动打破。他向四周望去，发现他被自己包围；一个个从前的自己的影子像一个个活生生的人站在每个角落，面无表情地看着魔王。幼年时期的他，在斯坦福读书的他，和家人并肩作战的他，还有那个终于在恶魔血中堕落的他……

Sam抓着Dean臀部的手用力收紧，几乎要在那皮肤上烙下五个红指印。他仿佛听见了恶魔得意的笑，笑他淹没在自己的影子里不知所措。他试图让他们消失，把他们赶回虚无；但他什么也没有赶跑，恶魔的笑声依旧放荡。

恶魔的力量不可能强大过他。他不相信。

他听见Dean嘲笑他的幼稚和无能，怒火从心中某一点炸开，将他裹挟。Sam掐着恶魔的脖子让Dean转身对着自己，然后摁着他的脑袋逼他再一次跪下。膝盖撞上地面时Dean吃痛地哼了一声，试图用双手保持平衡却抵不过Sam抓着他头发的力气。

Sam低头看着那双红润的嘴唇；它们应该被口塞撑开，这样便不会引诱人与它亲吻。

皮带掉落在地。恶魔的视线一路滑过他的腹部和胸膛，最后落进Sam眼里，眼神竟如此柔情，一时间恍若只是一个缠绵缱绻的情人。Dean脱下Sam的裤子，没有用手，只用漂亮的眼睛轻轻一扫。目光闪烁之间Sam的下体暴露在外，早已在欲望的驱使下高昂起头。

他不想要恶魔给他口交，但那感觉又无法言喻的美妙。Dean鲜嫩的嘴唇和灵巧的舌头将他包裹，阴茎上的刺激如电流般击打着血液，让他忍不住发出欣愉的喘息。他继续望着跪在地上赤身裸体的Dean，揉搓着那颗埋在他双腿间的暗金色脑袋。

高潮时极致的快感和恶魔的美（与邪恶）一样毫无瑕疵。Sam把他胯下的脑袋推开，精液射在Dean裸露的胸口，盖住了他粉色的乳头。恶魔不知何时摆脱了手铐，正上下套弄着自己勃起的阴茎，瞳孔里的绿涣散开来。

Sam抓住Dean的手用力一扭。恶魔痛苦地扭起眉毛。

他没有放开被自己折断的关节，抓在原处让Dean站了起来。松开手的瞬间关节自动复位，旋即愈合。

他温和地抚着Dean的脸颊，像是在赏玩恶魔的美，仿佛他们对彼此的厌恶从不曾产生。Sam懊丧地叹了口气；他确实没法毁灭恶魔，因为恶魔不容人将他破坏。

“我很惊讶，”魔王喃喃低语着，“你能摆脱恶魔手铐。”

即便Dean比他矮上十来公分，但此刻他们的目光是对等的。

“手铐也好陷阱也好，区区一个标志困不住我。”Dean略踮起脚，头毛摩擦着Sam的脖颈，从他唇瓣里吐出的气息被困在二人之间，却冰凉似水。

“我知道，”Sam回答，捏住恶魔的下巴，“但我能。”

他们如两团邪风出现在床边，像观众一般始终立在一旁的另几个Sam也紧跟着走进卧室，如鬼魂挥之不去。恶魔被推倒在柔软的床垫上，双手铐在床头；这一次他无意挣脱，因他亦乐在其中。Sam用两根手指粗暴地插进Dean臀缝间，毫无温柔可言。恶魔肿胀的下体在空气中挺立着，随着Sam伸进第三根手指，他不断地扭动着身体。

Sam在Dean体内找到那一点精准地按压下去。恶魔瞑起双眼，在快感中唇齿微张，他趁机低头探入，手指仍在Dean的后穴游走，舌尖把恶魔的呻吟打得支离破碎。

“你是对的。”亲吻的间隙恶魔猝然开口。

Sam愣了一秒。“什么？”

“你能困住我，Sammy。你总是能。”

这话差点让魔王以为身下的恶魔不再是他所熟知的Dean。但他看着Dean的双眼，绿色虹膜的中央泛起狡黠的神色。

他猛地醒悟过来，如梦初醒。

Sam抽出为Dean扩张的手。进入恶魔的身体的时候，他捧住了Dean的脸。

 

他射在了Dean的身体里——再一次。魔王不会感到疲惫，他感到的只是释放后无尽的快意，还有依旧在体内熊熊燃烧的摧残的欲望。

总是那欲望。在他嗜血的时候它促使他变成魔鬼，拥有了足以打败撒旦的力量，灵魂却也因此坠入深渊，一去不返。现在依旧是同样的欲望让他把恶魔压在身下，一遍又一遍地操他。无数个Sam仍在一旁围观，像一个个严肃的见证者；恶魔已经被锢住他下体的阴茎环折磨得欲仙欲死，还要用最后一点力气维持那些幻象，作为对Sam的回击。他喜欢这样的Dean。

但这一切只是让魔王更加兴致高昂。在曾经的他面前打破（其实早已不再遵守的）道德伦理，在罪孽的地狱里越陷越深。他终于发现自己的最终归宿也不过是六尺之下，那里有他罪有应得的惩罚。

“还记得你最初是怎么堕落的吗，Sammy？”恶魔说，因着Sam在他体内的抽插说话断断续续，“总是得不到满足。过去如此，也将永远如此。”他那除了不时摩擦Sam的腹部以外未曾得到机会伺候的阴茎横在两具躯体之间，急需的释放求之不得。Sam不会让他休息，哪怕真的把他榨干。

“那你又是怎么堕落的呢？”他冷静地反问，暂时停下下身的动作，手指挑逗似的玩弄Dean的龟头。

恶魔眨了眨眼睛，手腕不再与镣铐作斗争；之前挣扎时的痕迹迅速淡去。“你和我，我们没有区别。”他说，语气里带着嘲讽。“嘿——噢，我们就应该像这样，做爱到天塌地陷。”

Sam的脸色阴沉下来。“我和你没有半点相似之处。”

他的心——假设他还有一颗——却并不相信这话。

“成为我这样令你作呕吗？我好像还记得，小时候这可是你最大的梦想。”

Sam没有回答，他黑着脸把恶魔翻过身去，任由Dean的手臂以别扭的姿势交叠在一起。他不希望Dean看到他突然僵硬下来的脸色，因为这样势必被恶魔嘲笑。

Dean以一个屈辱的姿势跪趴着，液体从龟头下落濡湿了一小块床单。Sam跪在他身后，一手抓着恶魔的头发，阴茎在Dean的后穴里进出。“怎么没声音了，大魔王？”恶魔继续挑衅。即便他被明确告知这样做只会让事态越变越糟，他也绝不会住口。

Sam的回应是又一次撞上Dean的敏感点，让恶魔无法控制地呻吟起来。他扭着Dean的脑袋让对方不得不对上自己的眼神。“我不需要说话，听你叫就够了。”

于是恶魔闭上了嘴，在众多激怒Sam的选择里挑了最折磨自己的一种。显然他努力控制着喘息声，也许巴不得把喉管割断；但在Sam威胁要给他戴上口枷让他一句话也没法说之前恶魔就放弃了。

“这才像话。”他往Dean的脑袋上揉了揉，像是在安抚一只暴躁的小猫。恶魔恼羞成怒地闷哼了几声，又被Sam死死按住腰部。

“别动。”他说，闭上眼再次高潮。

和Dean的性爱总是完美的。恶魔不像他其他的床伴，只会顺从地扒着他的脖子乱叫。魔王不喜欢他们，只把他们当作“舒缓压力”的方式。

但是Dean不同。他知道Sam喜欢什么并且总要逆其道而行之。像两头雄狮之间的决斗，为了雌狮或是王位，永远只有其中之一能够胜出。在胜败被板上钉钉地敲定之前，争斗永不会停止。魔王已经赢得了世界，但他还没有赢了Dean。

在做爱的时候还要想着如何毁灭彼此的确是件累人的事。他离开Dean的身体在床上躺下，瞑起双目——像一个在激情整夜后疲惫至极的普通人类。身旁传来手铐烦人的声响。“把你自己松开。”他不耐烦地命令着，“到一边解决去。”

恶魔几乎立刻挣脱了手上和阴茎上的束缚，同时不忘揶揄：“这时候你倒想起来了。”Sam喷了喷鼻子，不作应答。

一种不详的预感突然将他包围。Sam猛地睁开眼，牢牢扣住Dean朝他胸口挥去的手腕，轻轻一扭让那只手里握着的刀刃落到自己手中，在恶魔的手臂内侧深深划开一道口子。恶魔叫了一声然后倒在床上，露出黑色的眼翳。

Sam的手越扣越紧。“你果然还是不肯屈服，是吗，Dean？”而他的目光停留在那道血口上，视线被猩红的血染成一片红。恶魔想要趁他分神之际还手，却无力反抗。

猩红冲进他的大脑。

他过于饥渴。他需要恶魔血。

Sam俯身将嘴唇贴上Dean的手臂。恶魔倒吸了口冷气，鲜血从Sam牙关间流入喉管。世界突然放慢了节奏，好像原来的步伐被涌动的血打乱了一般。那种感觉又回到了魔王的身体里。

欲望。

他把恶魔的手臂从自己嘴边推开，不知道时间过了多久，而自己喝下了多少恶魔血。Dean侧躺在一边看着他，眼神里充满可悲的怜悯。

他感到恶心至极。房间里的观众们还没有散去，像是在等待音乐会最后的安可。

Sam吐出一个词。“下去。”恶魔挑着眉毛但没有质疑，过于听话地翻身下床走到几步开外。然后他听到某个令人反胃的声音；Dean在自慰，对着许多个幻想出来的Sam。

魔王自嘲地哼了一声。

“你看上去如此沮丧，Sammy。”耳边传来恶魔的声音，不知是对哪个Sam说的，“怎么，不开心了吗？”

Sam烦躁地闭上双眼。他想让恶魔滚出去，但一时间一句话都不想说。

灼热的目光落在他脸上。Sam能感觉到，该死的他就差没被烧出个洞来了，于是他不悦地睁开眼，不悦地对上Dean嬉戏的眼神。他的分身们还朝这里看着；他想要抬起手，让他们全部消失。

但他动弹不得。

魔王的瞳孔惊恐地放大，Dean的绿眼睛还在他视线中央。

恶魔勾起猖狂的笑，向他走来。

-FIN


End file.
